Maiko Fluff Series
by CC333
Summary: A series of seperate one shots of the best canon couple around, Mai and Zuko! It's mostly all fluff. Cuteness to the max!
1. Cheating at Marco Polo

Maiko Fluff Series

_**Hey there! I am taking up the fiery challenge of Maiko fluff. I plan on making a whole series for different one shots centered on one couple. You guessed it… Zuko and Mai!**_

_**So here we go!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last Airbender, its characters, plots, yada yada yada **_

Theme: Cheating at Marco Polo

"Come on. It will be fun" Zuko said as he tried to drag Mai towards the back screen sliding door, which was being guarded at the moment. It could go without saying that many took the Firelord's safety very seriously.

"No, you and fun just don't mix," Mai said with an indifferent face, complete with a full eye roll. Perhaps if he realized how completely _unexcited_ she was to participate in his antics, he'd just drop it. But Zuko had already grown accustomed to many of her tricks and just kept his eyes straight-forward, towards the door.

That's when Mai contorted her face into a cute, little pout she had probably used about twice in her lifetime and Zuko could have sworn he had spotted a pig fly.

He knew if he looked at her eyes, he would probably fall for it. Such a rare face on Mai just made him a little bit happier that only she would do that to him.

Mai was strong, but Zuko was stronger. The fire bender allowed the resistance for a few minutes, but anticipation had gathered in him and imploded with his own being, causing him to pick her up himself and take her outside. Mai projected a short bit of fuss by pounding on his chest in protest, but as they passed through the doors, all the guards did was salute to the King. She settled within his arms.

"If you don't put me down right now I will dig a shuriken dagger into your back" she threatened slowly, but again, Zuko ignored her, knowing she would do no such thing to him. Well, most likely. Finally, they had reached their destination. The royal pool, which glistened a fascinating gold in the evening sunbeams. Zuko called a servant to go fetch their bathing suits.

"I am not getting in"

"Oh yes you are", was his simple response as he placed her back on her feet.

The servant came back with their swimming garments.

"Make me", she hissed.

"Okay"

The Firelord snapped his fingers and suddenly Mai's maids were at her side, semi-dragging her into the tall tent by the pool side. Zuko smirked and gave a small wave at her aggravated figure as she was hustled away.

INSIDE THE CHANGING CHAMBER

"What in Agni's name are you people doing?" Mai yelled in distress as her servants tried to assure her that this was for her best.

"Really mistress, we are trying to help. Really" Sari, her favorite servant, repeated over and over again. She was probably nervous from going against the soon to-be-Queen's protest.

"Okay. Zuko can drag me out here, command you all to try and convince me to play these games with him, but nothing, AND I MEAN NOTHING, is going to get me into that", Mai said, pointing a shaky finger at the red bikini that had been picked out for her and was now draped across the arm of a young, agitated maid. As soon as she said those words, she regrets that they were ever uttered from her mouth, because judging from the look in the older servants eyes, Sari had shifted into commander mode.

"Listen, sister. I care for you very much. You are an honorable friend, but I will not, absolutely WILL NOT, let you pass up an opportunity like this. And over such trivial matters at that!" Fire in her eyes, Sari picked up the bikini and held it in front of her. "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice" Sari said, her voice firm, but calm

.

"Yes, mam. I will take the easy way." Mai squeaked.

"Great!" Sari said returning to happy peppy mode again. "I will be just outside if you need me" she said with a smile, handing her the swim suit and exiting the tent.

Mai, for once, did as she was told.

()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o

AFTER THAT…

Zuko, already changed, was blissfully descending the steps of the pool. Mai came out of the burgundy tent and spotted him. With no shirt. She _might have_ drooled a little. Thankfully, Sari came by with a cloth in hand and with one quick swipe, the evidence was gone.

"Thanks" she muttered with a blush.

"Don't mention it" Sari replied smugly, not looking back.

Zuko signaled fro Mai to come join him in the water, but Mai shook her head.

"Ahem" Mai heard from behind her. Knew it was Sari, so she quickly changed her mind and walked towards him. He started to swim over to her.

"Come on. The water is great!"

"I don't know"

"Then I will make up your mind for you", he said with the grin that made something inside Mai twist and turn.

He grabbed her legs and dunked her in. At once, her black long hair came out of their two elegant buns. Now wet, Mai surfaced and looked at him with disbelief.

"You're gonna regret that, Firelord" she said as she tackled him. They went underwater for a few seconds, then came back up laughing. That's when Zuko noticed the watchers.

With an indignant flick of the wrist, he sent the servants away.

"Finally. Some privacy" he said with a sigh.

"Yeah" Mai said with a hint of seduction as she through all caution to the wind and treated herself with another long gaze at her bare-chested man.

Zuko saw that spark in her eye. Danger sign. In an instant, the boy (or rather, the man) remembered now what they were going to do.

"Have you ever played Marco Polo?" Zuko asked looking her in the eyes. It was an unusal activity not normally played in those areas of the world, but after meeting with water benders from the Northern tribes, Zuko felt a sort of anticipation to try it himself.

"Yeah, I am a master at it" Mai replied proudly, her long hair trailing behind her as she walked closer to him. She saw him stiffen up and put on that prize-winning smirk of hers.

"What, Zuki-poo? You want to play?" she said batting her eyelashes. She knew he secretly loved that name though he acted like he didn't. And if she was wrong…well, she still enjoyed getting under his skin. Either way was fine with her.

"_Oh Agni", _Zuko thought, _"She's turning my own trick against me, but …". _And with that, a slightly wanton scheme presented itself to him.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do." he answered darkly with his own little smirk. "And I'm 'it'"

"I'm fine with that" Mai said, backing away from him so he would not know which way she would be going. In truth, Mai had played it. A few times with a group rebellious kids she had met in her ever nomadic childhood.

"1,2,3," He started counting, but decided to skip numbers. "uh… 9, 10. Here I come"

Zuko's eyes were closed as that was the main rule. The traditional initial call of "Marco" sounded through the pool area.

The answer was a soft and melodic "Polo".

Zuko smiled he knew what she was trying to do now. But he had something up his own (nonexistent) sleeves too.

Zuko gingerly submerged his hands in the pool water and started to focus on his chi. The water started to warm up. "Marco" he said, sending a particularly hot wave through the water.

"Wow! Ow, polo" came Mai's answer. His cheating had helped relinquish the girls location, tanks to her yelp. He turned in that direction and peeked, then withdrew his hands to make sure he didn't manipulate the waters into becoming too hot. What he saw was her and her angry glare. There was no doubt she knew he was peeking.

They waded towards each other and pointed at each other and making accusation of not playing fairly. It wasn't long before the couple was bursting out laughing, though the reason why was unclear. After a good moment of gut-wrenching laughter, the sounds died down until all that was left was the incessant creaking of the early night crickets. They stole a moment to stare into each other's glistening eyes.

Zuko leaned in to kiss his wonderful bride-to-be, capturing her lips before they molded into each other.

Twice.

This time she put her hand on his face, just below his scar. And again. It was then that the two went underwater for a rather long time, coming up only for breath.

()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()

ELSEWHERE…

"Okay, folks," Sari announced to the rest of the servants as the couple went under, "shows over". The woman waved them all back to their jobs. They had watched from the large window above the pool patio. Later, many of them could have been found talking about how they would never forget that pout, seeing as a seemingly emotionless person like Mai would not be caught dead doing that in public.

()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()

BACK AT THE POOL

**(Wait… those kids are still under. Hey, there they go, taking a breath! Wait, they went back down…)**

_**Darn **_

_**THE END**_

_**What did ya think? Please review.**_


	2. Skydiving

Maiko Fluff Series #2

_**Hey, people! Here is the second one!(I totally got this idea from Wii Sports Plus)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last Airbender or its characters, or Nintendo for that matter.**_

Theme: Skydiving

The bison-flyer of a large, cream-colored air bison called behind his shoulder, "We are now optimal diving zone. You are clear."

The dark-haired man turned his back to give a thumbs-up to the passenger in the back who nodded his head in response and inhaled a cloud of low-pressure air through his nostrils before standing up and centering his balance on the huge mammal's large saddle. Shielding his eyes with one of his hands, he looked upon the lands of the Fire Nation. His nation.

Firelord Zuko took one large leap out the saddle and into the air.

Instantly, the feeling of freefall engulfed him. It wasn't long before the fire master began to toy with different flips that would be much harder to do on the Earth below. The fluttering in his stomach had died away and left only peace. In the middle of his enjoyment, he failed to notice that another bison, this one more darker and off in the distance, had zoomed by.

No servants. No nagging advisors. Just him.

But that also meant no Mai.

She did not accompany him on his trip in the sky. "Heights and I just aren't good friends", he recalled her saying without raising her eyes from the scroll in her hand earlier that month. He hadn't questioned this statement, just left her to her studies.

So here there he was, a lonely Firelord, skydiving over the Fire Nation, thinking about his wife.

In the area that the unseen air bison had passed, a dot appeared.

Zuko continued to wallow in his moodiness. He didn't care. He was all-alone up there anyway.

Or so he thought. The dot became bigger and bigger by the second, closing in.

Zuko quickly became swallowed by his thoughts. Mai's wonderful features made his blood flow down in a southern direction. The powerful firebender turned over that so it gave the appearance that he was lying down on his back. Then he carelessly folded his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. For no particular reason, he started to describe her out-loud.

"Gorgeous, silky, black hair. Lovely skin…and her eyes. Those eyes… Wow, she's beautiful."

"I'll take it you're talking about me", an amused voice with a hint of playfulness interrupted his thoughts.

Zuko quickly opened his eyes, only to meet Mai's.

She was falling just above him, only a few inches away with her arms crossed in front of her chest and her face wearing that famous grin. Her black hair wasn't constricted in her usual bun style but rather set free to whip around her face as she fell above her husband.

"I thought you were afraid of heights." He didn't bother opening his eyes, but couldn't help the grin spreading across his calm features.

"Yeah, about that. I lied", Mai responded without a hint of remorse before angling her body to fly a few meters away away from Zuko. "See you at the bottom, fire boy!" the woman saluted before turning completely vertical and diving quicker.

"Hmm, so that's how you want to play" Zuko called after her, the grin growing even larger as his eyes trained on her. Pursing her, he lit his forearms aflame to propel himself faster.

"What makes you think you can beat me?" he asked her with a quizzical stare once becoming eye-level with her again.

"Because I'm a woman, so I can do this", Mai answered darkly. With a grin not unlike Zuko's, she dived down further before flipping herself onto her back, just below Zuko. She wrapped he arms around his neck, pulling him in and closed her eyes, hime following suit. However, at the last second, Mai twisted against him, pulled her legs to her chest and extended them upward, launching Zuko higher while thrusting herself even further towards the ground.

()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()

Higher…

As it turns out, the royals were not the only ones skydiving in that particular zone that clear morning. In fact, they were pretty much getting stalked. Peter McPesky was a mediocre writer who was trying to obtain some scandalous information of the Firelord and the Queen to sell around. He received information from a disclosed outlet that they would be up there. As he jumped off the old, almost-retired bison, he fixed his small, note-taking scroll in his hands and felt at the cheap floating device he had bought at the market from a shady-looking vendor before glancing up to immediately meet the king himself, who was currently hurtling towards him.

_"Oh my-"_ Pete thought.

What the annoying man didn't expect was for the Fire Lord to stop in mid launch while chuckling before speeding around and rocketing himself downward by propelling himself utilizing flames.

And Pete was right in the path of fire.

()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()

It wasn't long before Zuko finally reached her again. He silently approached her from above before grabbing her by the waist, spinning her around, and pulling her into a kiss. When they parted, she stared at him with slightly parted (and swollen) lips before speaking to her husband.

"Who was that?"

"Who?" Zuko responded. Mai threw a quick glance upwards past his shoulder and thus his eyes followed. A singed man was diving a ways above them. They could just barely identify the burnt remains that were once a note scroll.

Zuko growled and cursed quietly beneath his breath. He was about ready to go up there and firebend the #!*$ out of the intruder but Mai's hand stopped him. "Let's do this the fun way, shall we?" she proposed with an evil smile before murmuring her plan to his ear.

He liked it.

Zuko grabbed her by the waist again and used firebending to keep them from descending any further. They hovered just above what could usually be considered the "danger zone".

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Pete dove down, with the fullest intention of catching up with the couple. If he cold at least speak to them…

Sure it would be an invasion of privacy, but that's just what his line of work called for.

He spotted the Queen of the Fire Nation blow a whistle that he himself had never seen before. How strange.

In a moments passing, a low moan could be heard as the air seemed disrupted. Then Pete heard himself yell in shock as a semi-ton bison rammed head first into him.

() () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () ()

The two watched as the old brownish bison ushered the man away. A rumbling which was comparable to chuckling filled the air. Air bisons were always humorous creatures.

"I love you and your twisted mind", Zuko said leaning in for a real, true kiss.

"I try", was Mai's only answer.

A column of fire lazily bended by the Fire Lord warmed and carried them as they kissed and steadily floated down to the lands of the Fire Nation. Their nation.

_**Hey! I am not very proud of this one as much as my other one. And yes, I totally got this idea from Wii Sports Plus. Well, the diving part at least. Please review.**_


	3. Midnight Stalker

Maiko Fluff Series # 3

_**Hi! Here is # 3! This one is a bit more serious than the others but cute all the same. K! Here we go! BTW, This story place a few days after the honeymoon. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last Airbender. Stop rubbing it in.**_

Theme: Heart Attack

Zuko hid in a bush in the royal garden and looked to the stars. They were shining brightly that evening. Surely they would give away his hiding spot, those traitorous lights, but he supposed they did also help him see his beautiful wife in the low moonlight a bit better. She sat, legs propped up sideways, on the edge of the swan fountain, the large centerpiece royal garden. Reading a large book, she brushed her hair from behind her eyes to keep the strands out of the way. It quickly was brought to Zuko's attention that she escaped to that exact spot every other night or so.

So many people wanted to meet her now that she was married to one of the most powerful kings in the land (who just had happened to be watching (cough, stalking) her a few feet away in a bush like a stalker). She sighed. Romance novels were not her thing at all. She quite hated them actually, but she was the newly-wedded wife of the king and had no idea how to be romantic. The things suggested in the book within her hands quickly told her of this. Mai looked up at the full moon above her, giving her just enough light so that she would not go blind trying to conjugate the words in the dark, peaceful garden.

Inside the bush, Zuko had rubbed his temples (something he had found himself doing that a lot lately) again. It felt like one of those days when all he wanted to do it pull out his hair and burn down a building. He looked up at his wife, her beautiful figure beathing in the night's soft lights. All of a sudden, great memories of their honeymoon came flooding back to his mind.

(_**For K+ Reasons , I cannot tell you this flashback. Long story short, they had A LOT of umm fun)**_

Zuko then started to notice that he was sighing. He never sighed. He was Zuko. Hard core of steel. No mercy. Getting married might just be turning him into a softy. But he sort of liked it.

Mai heard a rustle in the bush. Quickly averting her eyes from the book, she looked up to see who had made the sound.

"Maybe, it's just the bluebirds", she mused when she saw no one was there. Without fully letting her guard down, as the woman was trained, she directed the majority of her attention back to the book which plot was getting so steamy, she was expecting it to burn her hands at any moment.

Zuko walked silently out from the bush. With long strides, he pulled behind Mai, where he noticed that her eyes were glued to a romance novel. What he didn't know was that she was trying to pick up advice here and there within the almost cheesy thing. Zuko crept closer and closer. Mai still had her head in the book. Then with one swift side-step action, Zuko landed right in front of Mai. She went into ninja mode and threw her newly-sharpened darts at the so-called intruder. Zuko, being one skilled and lucky man, dodged them by inches.

"I am so sorry. It's just I didn't see you there and… holy agni! Look what I did to that statue. Wait, why am I apologizing? You where the one trying to give me a heart attack.", she said while her eyes got bigger by the second.

"I do submit my deepest apologies, my dearest Queen" Zuko said, bowing deeply.

She mentally smirked at the funny way he was acting. "Alright, my king" she following suit. "I am taking that you have came to my presence for something" she announced, closing her book with a quiet thud. "Only that I could accompany you" he answered. Mai smiled. "Then I demand you to sit her with me", she stated and smiled again he did as he was told.

Zuko went back to talking regularly. "So what are you reading?" he said grabbing for the book. "Wow, for someone who has so much business to deal with already, you sure like to get into mine " she said with the familiar no-joke monotonous voice while keeping him at bay from the book.

"Ok then" he relented, but with a swift move snatched the book anyway. "Ooh. You and romance? Something is wrong here." He said with a fake look of incredulousness. "Now, you just stop that" she said, snatching the book. "And now I won't use any of the advice I found on you, so yeah" Mai confirmed, an evil tinge evident in her words. She stood up and waltzed away, just the way the book had described the main character doing that had caused the man of interest to drool.

"I've done it now" he said to himself as he got up to chase after her.

She had a look a determination on her face. Which on Mai, could cut steel.

But he got to her any way.

And it was like the honeymoon all over again.

_**Tried to keep it k+. I didn't go into details at least :P. Please review. **_


	4. Wedding Payments

Maiko Fluff Series #4

_**Hey, you guys! I'm back! Hope you're still here :O**_

_**This takes place post-war, soon after the honeymoon, just like the last story. But here is an important not: This one-shot with Zuko and Katara. NO, THIS IS NOT A ZUTARA. I quite dislike them. This is just a friendship fic. Oh and Aang and Katara are engaged. Seeing as they are younger and junk. K! Let's go!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender (duh, dummy)**_

Theme: Wedding Payments

Zuko breathed. Deep breath went in. Fire came out. The man set his eyes on one of the few scarecrows in the royal main cabbage field (sort of funny. Royal cabbage field). Breathing in, he sat his eyes on the hanging dummy. When he released, the fire instantly ignited the unfortunate target. The scarecrow started to burn, straw crackling loudly as the poor thing just sat there. It has been a particularly tough day to be a Fire Lord. There had been an outbreak of some kind of sickness that was causing many of his people to be home-bound for days and even caused problems for fire benders. Fortunately, the palace itself hadn't been struck, though he made sure to keep a close eye on the servants for they were constantly traveling in and out of the place. People naturally looked to him to design a plan of action and he was drawing a blank, seeing as the source of the disease was still unknown and the only thing that could cure the ailment immediately it seemed was a plant found in the high western mountain ranges of Opaski. What was he to do?

There was a flash in the corner of Zuko's eye and he soon noticed that he had pretty much burned down half of the scarecrows in the cabbage field. Thankfully, a wave of water that seemed to appear from no where rushed over them and extinguished the flames. He looked to his right to see that water bending savior. It was Katara, a strong girl who Zuko knew to be fierce but sweet.

Katara came closer to the newly-wed, wearing a smile. Every since Aang proposed to her (scary thought), she has been the happiest person on the planet.

Zuko sighed at the though he has a feeling that he would end up being the one to pay for the wedding. Yes, as Firelord he had a surplus of funds. Oh heck, he had money coming out the wazoo.

They sat down in the middle of the field and chatted. Katara's smile never wavering.

Later they heard a loud smack and a resounding yell "OW!".

"That' my queue" she said, and got up knowing that her fiancé had probably been playing around to much and hit one of the new statues in his honor.

"Yep" Zuko thought "I am definitely paying for the wedding"

As the man took lazy steps back to the palace, he quietly it was him who had to sponsor this extravagant event. After all, Aang was the Avatar and all…

_**Yay! Okaydoke, I hope you guys enjoyed that one. This will be the last one for a while (no particular reason, I just need to move on and have a lot of other projects in my hands at the moment) but this will not be last for forever. I promise. Until then, however, I am going to keep this as "complete". Please review, you wonderful readers you! **_


End file.
